


And I'm feeling good

by Faerydae



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Oswald is unusually silent in this one, Take a cliche and make it gobblepot, gobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerydae/pseuds/Faerydae
Summary: Jim's late to work. A lot can happen in two hours.





	And I'm feeling good

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about different overused tropes in old detective TV shows and couldn't help myself :)  
> Written for Gobblepot Positivity Week 2018, "Saving Each Other" prompt.

Jim couldn’t remember the last time he witnessed such a joyous agitation inside the GCPD. He was awfully late today, coming in two hours after the official beginning of his shift, and look at them!

“What is it, has Christmas come early?” he asked Harper.

“Oh, haven’t you heard?” she responded while looking at the cells and smiling. “Headhunter is dead. Murdered, in fact.”

“Headhunter? Look, I know the guy was a scumbag, but isn't a celebration of his demise a bit too much? He wasn’t even that important.”

“Oh no, that’s not it. We got Penguin!”

Jim felt his heart dropping into an ice pit in his stomach.

“What do you mean you got Penguin?”

“He’s over there,” she nodded towards the cell. “He clearly has a motive and a gun with his fingerprints was found on the scene.”

Jim turned dumbly to look at the cell, and there he was, sitting on a narrow bench with his arms crossed in front of him, leaning his head on the wall. His eyes were closed, but he didn’t look asleep. How did he even...

“Jimbo, there you are! Where have you been?” Harvey greeted him with a pat on the back. “This day is going down in history as the day we got Penguin and you slept through it. No matter, he’s going straight to Blackgate this time, you mark my words!”

“Doesn’t he have... an alibi?” Jim asked dubiously.

“That’s the weird thing, Jim, Penguin claims he does, but he refuses to elaborate. What’s wrong with this guy? Plenty, I suppose, but I expected him to at least try and bullshit his way out of this…”

Jim let his partner blab on, trying to calm down and ignoring the constant, mind crushing buzz in his ears. How could he? And when? How did he even manage to do it in such a short...

Harvey’s voice suddenly came back into focus.

“... imagine, no one else around, no witnesses, and it’s the middle of the night. How hard is it not to leave your weapon behind? And we got called in only 5 hours later, when some hobo discovered Headhunter’s cold body along with the gun. Penguin must be suicidal, I’m telling…”

“In the middle of the night?” Jim interrupted him so suddenly that Harvey gaped at him in confusion.

“What?”

“You said he was murdered in the middle of the night.”

“Yeah, around half past two, why?”

Jim looked straight at Oswald.

“Cobblepot hasn’t killed him. And he does have an alibi.”

He saw Oswald open his eyes slowly. 

“Wait, what alibi? How do you know?”

Jim took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

“I am his alibi.”

He felt more than heard the silence that was spreading in waves around him. It seemed like in seconds every policeman’s attention in the whole precinct was focused on their captain.

Jim kept his gaze on Oswald, but couldn’t really read his expression. Exhaustion? Relief?

“He was with me all night.”

“Doing what? Sweet love?” Harvey snorted a laugh and shook his head at his own joke.

“Mostly, yes.” Jim calmly glanced at his bewildered face. “He’s also the reason why I’m late. There’s no way Oswald could have killed anyone at half past two in the morning. Or half past eight for that matter.”

Jim suddenly realized that he had probably never felt better in his entire life. He smiled and saw Oswald tentatively return his smile.

“Now, what are you all staring at? Release the prisoner and go find the real killer. The one whose intention was to artlessly frame Oswald Cobblepot, too.”

He strode past Harper and Harvey, who remained surprisingly silent, towards the cells. 

It was a new day in Gotham indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you hear Matt Bellamy's voice singing "Feeling Good" in your head by this point, but you should :)  
> thekeyholder, thanks so much for all your help, and support, and betaing this little thing %)) <333


End file.
